


Luck of the Irish

by Mojo_Jackles (Roving_Matilda)



Series: Party 'Verse [4]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-24
Updated: 2009-03-24
Packaged: 2017-12-22 03:41:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/908481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roving_Matilda/pseuds/Mojo_Jackles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s St. Patrick’s Day so Jensen and Jared are celebrating with Mike.   Plus, their relationship reaches a new level.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Luck of the Irish

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is part of what I’ve decided to call the Party ‘Verse. So this was supposed to be posted ON St. Patrick’s Day, but it just wasn’t coming. Then my porn muse the_dark_fire came along and I was able to finish this with her help. : p Also, I said that I was working on the story where they finally get together, and I am, but this isn’t it. Sorry. Hopefully, I can get that one out soon.

“Laddies, we be drinking tonight!” Mike yelled into Jensen’s ear, causing him to jerk away and ram into the bar. “Fucking Christ, Mike, what the fuck!” he shouted as he rubbed his ear, not yet feeling the pain of hitting the bar.

Mike just continued to smile through the red beard that adorned his face. Jensen tried to glare but it was hard to stay mad at a guy who’s wearing buckled shoes, white stockings, and a green school boy outfit, one that would make Angus Young proud. The red beard and wig, along with an actual green top hat, completed the outfit. “Mike, I am not your laddie.” Jensen groaned as he tried to rub his back where he’d hit the bar before continuing, “Besides, you’re not Irish, nor a leprechaun, and that’s not a green beer.”

Mike looked down at his margarita and then looked back up at Jensen. “Whatever, bitch, it’s green!”

Jensen just rolled his eyes, took another swallow of his green beer, and turned to look out at the crowd that was jammed into the bar. He still couldn’t believe he was here wearing a t-shirt that said, “Kiss me I’m ‘Irish’.” Though him being here was all because of Jared, who when Mike had invited them out on St. Patrick’s Day had jumped at the chance. Jensen hadn't wanted to, so first Jared tried the puppy dog eyes. When that failed to actually work, thanks to Jensen pinching himself, Jared switched tactics, giving Jensen one of his toe-curling blowjobs. So here he was in Doolin’s dealing with a bunch of drunk people while his boyfriend was off somewhere in the crowd.

“If you’d lean down a bit I can do that for you,” said the petite blond that had taken Mike’s spot next to him.

“What?” Jensen asked confused.

“Give you a kiss.” The blond answered, licking her bottom lip.

Jensen froze and stuttered, “Uh, um. Well, you see..”

“Sorry, honey, but this is MY Irishman.” Jensen heard his boyfriend say from behind as Jared wrapped his arms around Jensen’s waist. Blushing, Jensen smiled at the girl as Jared tucked his head into the side of Jensen’s neck. They’d talked about making sure to act just as friends out in public, just to try and keep the whispers to a minimum while they were still working on Supernatural, but right now Jensen was glad that Jared was breaking their rules. The girl just looked disappointed, rolled her eyes, and said, “Whatever.”

Jared chuckled and nuzzled Jensen’s neck, whispering, “I really wanna kiss you right now. Nice and slow, make you moan my name as I let everyone in this bar know that you’re mine.”

Letting out a small gasp Jensen turned to look at him and said, “That is unfair. Now I’m going to be thinking about that all night and how much I don’t wanna be here and what we’d be doing if we weren’t here.”

Grinning, Jared gripped Jensen’s hips and rubbed against his ass, saying, “What would you have us doing instead?”

Biting his lip and glaring, Jensen hissed, “If you’re not going to play nice I’m not going to tell you.”

Jared’s eyes grew heated and he stared at Jensen’s mouth before saying, “Fuck it.” Swooping down, he plundered Jensen’s mouth, laughing happily when Jensen let out a moan. “HEY!” Chris screamed right next to them. They flew apart. “None of that, anymore.”

Jared laughed happily, pulling Jensen into his side and keeping an arm around his shoulder. “Leave us alone! We’re having fun.”

Chris just rolled his eyes and then snorted when he read Jared’s t-shirt, which said, “I went to the end of the rainbow and all I got was this stinkin’ t-shirt.”

“So we have lost our drunken leprechaun,” Chris informed them, causing both men to look at him in horror.

“WHAT?!” Jensen yelled, causing several people to turn and look.

Jared swore under his breath and said, “Um, shit, all right, so we definitely need to find him.”

All three men turned in horror when they heard a too familiar drunken voice coming through the loudspeaker. “LADIES AN GENTLEMEN, Welcome to the fantastic Doolin’s Pub, who are totally awesome, and let me bribe them into doing this, are proud to present the Four Drunken Lasses Dancing Troupe and me, Michael MacRosenbaum." Four women came on stage in traditional Irish step dancing outfits followed by Mike, now wearing tight pants and a poet’s shirt. The music started up and Jensen snorted when he heard the fast music begin. The women started dancing, their feet moving fast, while their upper bodies stayed rigid. Mike continued to stand still in the middle and then he started moving. None of them could keep the laughter in as they watched Mike do dramatic poses while the women danced around him. The crowd cheered loudly as Mike turned and pointed to his ass, while the girls did high kicks. The show ended with Mike kneeling on the floor with his arms thrown wide and the four women kneeling around him. The bar erupted in cheers as Mike stood up and took his bow, then stepped back and let the ladies take their well deserved bows.

Mike jumped off the stage and came running up to them, shouting, “THE LORD OF THE DANCE DEMANDS SHOTS!”

Jared turned and yelled down the bar, “Four Irish Flags, two Shamrockeds, and one Nutty Irishman!”

“You planning on getting wasted, Jay?” Jensen asked with a laugh.

“I’m living up the Irish spirit.”

“Fuckin’ A!” Mike yelled, while pulling Jared into a headlock.

Jensen and Chris smirked at each other as Jared fought to get out of the hold Mike had on him. “Four Irish Flags, two Shamrockeds, and one Nutty Irishman, along with two Irish car bombs from the guy at the end of the bar,” the bartender said with a smile. Jensen just said to add the shots to his tab and handed out the drinks, only giving Mike his after he released Jared. They slammed back the shots, Jensen laughing as he watched Mike and Chris try to do the Irish car bombs, both men choking as the whiskey and Bailey’s mixed together with the Guinness. Smiling, Jensen looked around and thought that nothing could make this day any better.

Later, when Jared had him pressed up against a bathroom stall door, kissing his way down Jensen’s stomach, Jensen decided he might have to alter his opinion. Fighting to keep from making too much noise, Jensen slid his hands into Jared’s brown locks and pulled his head back so that Jared saw the serious expression on his face. “You tease me and you’ll regret it later,” He hissed.

Jared’s mouth fell open and he licked his bottom lip as the fire in his eyes danced. “Would you make me pay, Jensen? How? Tie me up? Spank me? Make me call you daddy?” Jared whispered.

Biting his lip as he dragged his thumb over Jared’s wet bottom lip, Jensen slowly released his mouth, watching as Jared traced the movement carefully. “You tease me now, and I’m going to tie you up, put a vibrator in your cute little ass. I will leave you there with it on, until you learn your lesson. I will not spank you, nor make you call me ‘daddy’. I will not touch you until you’re throat’s raw from screaming my name. And then I’d show you what it means to be a tease, it will take hours and at the end you still won’t have come. So, I suggest. You. Shut. Up. And. Suck. My. Dick.”

Jensen whimpered as Jared slid forward and sucked down his hard cock until Jared’s nose was resting in the curls surrounding his dick. Jared’s right hand slid up Jensen’s leg and cupped his hip as he moaned at the taste of Jensen. “FUCK!” huffed Jensen as Jared worked his tongue around the bottom of the cock head.

Jared pulled back until his lips rested on the tip of the cock and said, “Fuck me, Jen. Fuck my throat, make it so I sound all raw in the morning.”

Feeling lust blaze through him at his boyfriend's words, Jensen grabbed onto Jared’s head and held him still as he started to shallowly thrust in and out of his boyfriend’s mouth. Jared’s hands wrapped around his ass and started pulling him harder into his mouth, moaning happily when Jensen’s hips picked up the rhythm on their own. Feeling his knees weaken as Jared continued his talented ministrations, Jensen let go of the hair he was clutching and grabbed onto the top of the stall walls, continuing to thrust in and out. “Ja-Jay, come, going to c-c-come!” Jensen gasped as he felt his release nearing.

Jared groaned as he heard his boyfriend's voice break when he made his announcement. He slid down to the base and moaned loudly, causing Jensen to curse and grab his hair tightly again. Trying to ignore the pain from the hair pulling, Jared moaned again and sucked hard before slowly pulling back until the head of Jensen’s dick came out with a pop. Stroking the dick in front of him, Jared looked up through his lashes and says, “Want you to come, baby. Want you to come in my mouth.”

Jensen gasped as he came hard, the first shot hitting Jared on the cheek before he wrapped his mouth around the head and swallowed the rest. Sliding down the door as his knees finally gave out, Jensen smiled sleepily at Jared’s grinning face. Laughing, Jared leaned forward and kissed Jensen lightly, the reached down, carefully tucked him back into his jeans, and then zipped them up. “We better get back to the group before they start looking for us,” Jared whispered, voice raspy.

“Mmmhmm,” Jensen hummed as he stared at Jared smiling. Grinning as he watched a blush cover Jared’s face, Jensen leaned forward kissed him lightly on the lips. Pulling back and watching Jared closely Jensen cupped his cheek. “I love you.”

Jared looked to the side, feeling a rush of warmth go through him. They’d said it to each other before, but that was before they’d become a couple. Hearing Jensen say it left Jared feeling indescribable. He smiled before turning to look into Jensen’s eyes and saying, “Well, I love you, too. But when we tell people about the first time we said it to each other, we’re going to lie and say something more romantic than ‘In a Doolin’s bathroom after I gave him a blowjob’.”

Laughing Jensen said, “Agreed.” Slowly he stood up, then pulled Jared to his feet and asked, “How much longer do we have to stay here?”

“I told Mike that I’d stay until I’d done four Irish flags with him,” Jared answered.

“How many have you done?” Jensen asked as he walked out of the stall to the sink to clean up and wash his hands.

“Two.”

Jensen turned to look at Jared as he cleaned off his face, taking in the flush of his cheeks and swollen lips. “Uh huh,” he said as he walked out of the bathroom with Jared following curiously. “MIKE!” Jensen yelled causing the other man to turn. Jensen grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him towards the bar. The bartender came up, looking curious. “Four Irish flags, made quickly,” Jensen said.

Hearing Jared chuckling behind him, Jensen turned with a smirk as Mike looked confused. “Why did I need to be here for this?” he asked.

“Did Jared agree to stay here until he’d done four Irish flags with you?”

“Well yeah.”

“How many you on?”

“Um, two or three.”

“Yeah, we’re going to head out, so I figured I’d just speed things along,” Jensen said as he turned, grabbed the shots, and told the bartender to close his tab. He handed two to Jared and then two to Mike. “Drink up, boys.”

Jared clinked glasses with Mike and tossed one, then the other back, grinning as Mike did the same, still looking confused. Since Jensen was distracted signing the bill, Jared leaned forward and said, “He wants to finish what I started in the bathroom.”

Mike burst out laughing as Jensen turned, saw the glasses, and said, “Done? Good. Bye, Mike. Tell everyone else bye.” Then he grabbed Jared’s hand and started pulling him through the crowd, missing Jared grinning widely and waving at Mike.

Jensen had driven them home as he had had only the beer and shot earlier in the night. Pulling into the garage, Jensen stopped his truck. He unbuckled his seatbelt and turned to look at Jared, who was slumped against the passenger window eyeing him. Jared licked his lips as he looked at Jensen. “Fuck it.” Jensen growled as he crawled across the space separating him and Jared until he was straddling Jared’s lap. Crouched low he kissed Jared roughly, sucked Jared’s bottom lip and rubbed his ass against Jared’s hard cock.

Jared thrust up, causing Jensen to hit his head against the top of the truck’s cab. “Ow,” Jensen groaned as he pulled back to rub his head. “Sorry,” Jared whispered as he ran his hand over Jensen’s head.

“Guess you’ll just have to stay still,” Jensen said with a grin as he reached down between his legs and undid Jared’s pants, and pulled out his hard dick.

“JESUS!” Jared groaned as Jensen started jerking him off. “Je-Jen, we’re at home, there’s a bed a short distance away.”

“Don’t wanna wait,” Jensen said between kisses to Jared’s jaw and neck. Jared moaned as he struggled for self control. “Jen- don’t wanna do this in the car.”

Jensen pulled back as if Jared had slapped him. He started looking around nervously and tried to remove himself from Jared’s lap.

Realizing that he’d made his boyfriend feel embarrassed and uncomfortable, Jared cupped Jensen’s face between his hands. He whispered, “At least not now. Wanna take our time, do this slowly, make it so that you can feel,” Jared paused to look Jensen in the eye and then kissed him slowly after each word, “how much I love you.”

Jensen shivered at the combination of the kisses and Jared’s words. “Okay,” he whispered as he pulled back and help Jared get redressed. He stopped just before climbing off Jared’s lap and kissed him quickly. “I love you.” Then he scrambled off of Jared, out of the truck and through the door into the house. Jared was frozen in his spot grinning happily. He rushed to undo his seatbelt and follow Jensen into the house.

Running into his bedroom, Jared saw that Jensen was already there, breathing heavily, waiting for Jared to catch up to him. Grinning, he ran at Jensen and tackled him onto the bed. “Ooof,” Jensen groaned as the air was knocked out of him. He struggled to reclaim air as Jared continued to lie on top of him. “Get off,” Jensen rasped as he pushed at Jared’s shoulders.

Jared climbed off of Jensen and the bed, reaching down to pull off Jensen’s shoes and socks. Laughing, Jensen put his elbows underneath him and watched as Jared fought to get his shoes off, then his shirt, then coming back and pulling him up into a sitting position to pull off his t-shirt. Jared paused after that, still standing, just staring down at Jensen, who was looking up at him with a shy smile. Jensen dropped his eyes to stare at the muscled stomach in front of him Leaning forward, he brushed a kiss over the bellybutton just to watch the muscles dance with Jared’s sucked-in breath.

Stepping back, Jared watched Jensen’s face as he undid his belt and pants before pushing them down to the floor to pool around his sock-clad feet. Holding back a moan as he felt Jensen’s eyes trailing down his body like a caress, Jared reached for his boxers and began to push them down slowly. “Stop,” Jensen said quietly as he stood up and walked towards Jared. He quickly undid his pants and pushed them down and then stepped out of them as he made the final step.

Neither moved for a while, just stared at each other as they shared the same air, hands not touching skin but brushing over it, like a ghost of all the caresses they wanted to give. Jared couldn’t take it anymore and pulled Jensen close, kissing him gently even as his hands left bruises on Jensen’s hips. Jensen pushed at Jared’s boxers, getting them down to about mid-thigh before he couldn’t reach any further without pulling away. Chuckling slightly at his boyfriend’s frustration, Jared stopped kissing Jensen long enough to get his boxers and Jensen’s briefs to the floor.

Jensen felt a small rush of cold embarrassment course through him when Jared leaned forward and brushed his lips across Jensen’s so gently, as if he thought Jensen would break. It faded completely when Jared whispered, “So beautiful, can’t believe you're mine, love you, love everything about you.”

Jared slowly moved them back to the bed before he pushed Jensen gently down, following after him, kissing him deeply. Running his fingers lightly down Jensen’s stomach until he hit the patch of curly hair surrounding Jensen’s dick, he reached down and started stroking. “Stop,” Jensen gasped. “I’m ready, just want you in me.”

Shifting his position so that Jared had easier access to his ass, Jensen bit his lip to keep from making too much noise as he watched Jared open the tube of lube and coat his fingers. His eyes clenched shut when he felt the cold fingers probing around his hole and then in. “Okay?” Jared asked.

“Yeah, just cold,” Jensen huffed.

“Sorry,.” Jared said with a small smile as he added a third finger.

“God, Jared stop playing, I’m good,” Jensen groaned as Jared continued his slow probing.

Pulling his fingers out, Jared reached for a condom only to be stopped by Jensen’s hands on his wrist. “Just want you. Want to feel all of you.”

Jared nodded his head and then carefully began to thrust his dick into Jensen. It was one continual slow thrust that had Jensen keening loudly. Once he was fully inside, Jared stopped to give Jensen a moment to adjust fully. Pulling back slowly until only the head of his dick was still in, Jared shifted so that he could kiss Jensen as he shoved in again at an equally slow pace. He couldn’t believe how different it felt not to be rushing this, he could feel all of Jensen clenching around him.

“Oh god, Jared, Jay, can-can’t take this. Need you,” Jensen whined.

“Wanna take our time, Jen.”

Jensen wrapped his arms around Jared’s shoulders and his legs around his hips trying to get Jared to move faster, letting out a loud whine when it didn’t work. “Shh, Jen just wait, let me do this.”

“Jay!” Jensen sobbed as Jared kept up the slow thrusts. He was barely able to kiss Jared back, just moving his lips, uncoordinated as Jared kissed him slowly before moving to his jaw and kissing his way to his ear.

“So tight. You’re so tight, I can feel you all around me, do you feel me Jen?”

Clenching his eyes shut and gritting his teeth as he tried to thrust down onto Jared’s dick, Jensen growled, “‘Course I can feel you, monster cock is hard not to feel.”

Jared stopped moving completely, causing Jensen to open his eyes in disbelief. Feeling bad when he saw the hurt look on his boyfriend’s face, Jensen pushed the sweaty bangs off Jared’s forehead. “Sorry, love you, love you so much, wanna feel you, NEED to feel you for days. Want to be yours completely. Don’t wanna be slow.”

Swallowing loudly, Jared opened and closed his mouth several times, fighting off the images Jensen’s words gave him. “Want to be slow. Wanna make love to you. Want you to feel how much I love you.” Jared whispered looking down at Jensen’s chest.

Pulling Jared’s hair so that he could see his face, Jensen said, “I feel your love all the time. When you hug me, kiss me. Smile at me like I’m the best thing you’ve ever seen. And even when you fuck me so hard that I feel you for the next three days, I feel your love. Cause I know you love me as much as I love you, don’t need you to take it slow, especially not tonight, want you to take me, mark me up.”

Losing the control he’d been fighting so hard to keep, Jared thrust into Jensen hard and fast, causing the older man to moan, “GOD YES!”

Biting down on the junction of Jensen’s neck and shoulder, Jared pounded hard into Jensen’s ass, feeling the muscles clench every time he pulled out. Throwing his head back as he felt the pain and pleasure mixing together, Jensen groaned as Jared’s thrusts started pushing him up the bed further and further. Jared felt his release coming quickly even as he struggled to not lose himself until Jensen had come.

Arching his back, Jensen screamed as Jared’s cock pulled completely out and then thrust back in completely. Jared did it several more times and bit down on Jensen’s nipple as he bottomed out and came. “No, no, no, no” Jensen sobbed as he felt his boyfriend come inside him.

Jared struggled to keep himself crouched over the older man, instead of just collapsing onto him. Reaching behind him he grabbed Jensen’s arms and carefully pulled them away from his neck. He ignored the spike of heated pain and pleasure that came as another set of nail marks were etched into his back. Then, grabbing onto the ankles, he pulled apart the legs wrapped around his waist even as Jensen tried to thrust himself down onto his softening dick just to get himself off.

Jensen collapsed to the bed completely, letting out little gasps and sobs as his hard dick felt a rush of air over it. Jared grabbed the lube, coated his fingers again, and then worked himself open. Holding onto the base of Jensen’s cock, hard enough so that even that light touch couldn’t make him come, Jared slid down onto his boyfriend. One thrust, two, and Jensen was arching so far his body looked like a tight bow and coming inside of Jared. “FUCK!” he screamed brokenly.

Moving carefully, Jared climbed off of his trembling boyfriend and collapsed next to him. Jared watched as Jensen slowly came down from his high, smiling smugly as he stretched his body like a cat basking in the sun. Brushing his fingers across the freckled chest before shifting so he could rest his head over the pounding heart, Jared sighed happily.

Eventually Jensen was able to get enough coordination to run his fingers through Jared’s hair and hum happily. “You are amazing,” he whispered as he bent down and kissed the top of Jared’s head.

“So are you,” Jared said as he kissed the freckles he saw in front of him and turned to look up at the older man.

“Love you. So much.”

Smiling happily, dimples cutting deep into his cheeks, Jared answered, “Love you, too. Even when you get all pushy bottom.”

“Fuck off,” Jensen said without heat.

“Well, Jen, I would but then you wouldn’t get to have all the mind-blowing sex I give you. Plus, I think everyone on set would kill me if they had to deal with your diva attitude from not getting to ride my cock,” Jared said before leaning down and lightly biting Jensen’s nipple.

Ignoring the half-assed twitch his cock gave at the stimulation, Jensen said, “Yeah, cause it’s your cock that keeps me around.”

“Well that and the fact that I’m prettier, stronger, and younger than you. You need me around to still feel sexy. It’s okay, I understand.”

“Jared? Shut the fuck up. Or you’re never getting lucky again,” Jensen said slowly.

“Aww, Jen, come on, you know damn well and good that I’ll get lucky again. I have the luck of the Irish behind me.”

“You’re Polish, you twit, now shut up. I’m sleeping,” Jensen said with a growl.

Ignoring his boyfriend’s comment, Jared continued talking. “Well, maybe not Irish, but I’m definitely lucky cause I have a job that I love, excellent health, a nice house, and you. I guess I just won at the life lottery, since I’ll get to look at your ugly mug until I’m old and covered in liver spots.”

Smiling, Jensen kissed Jared quickly and said, “Like I’ll have you once you get fat and start balding.”

Chuckling, Jared closed his eyes and hummed softly. Just as he was falling asleep, Jensen heard him sigh, “Nasty, naughty boy.”

Both men fell asleep wrapped around each other and smiling. This St. Patty’s Day was so much better than any they’d had before.

 


End file.
